The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic recording systems utilizing an intensity-modulated laser beam, and in particular to such a system in which the intrinsic laser noise and intensity fluctuation are minimized by a closed loop control.
Optoelectronic disc recording involves the use of a laser and electrooptical light modulating devices for modulating the intensity of the laser beam in accordance with a modulating signal. However, the laser beam is replete with noise and fluctuation in intensity due to the fluctuation of the level of energy used to pump the laser source and other influencing factors. Such noise and fluctuation are found to exist over a broad range of frequencies.